Kendall's Baby Girl Draft: Mini Scenes
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: A\N: This story is being pieced together as of right now so this story is based on some mini scenes or mini one-shots of Kendall Morgan and my OC Savannah Navarro, which are best friends and Power Rangers. Shannon Navarro and James Navarro, Savannah and Tyler's mom and dad are going out on a date and Savannah needs a babysitter. (Cute fluff)
1. Best Of Friends: The Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge but, I own my OCs.**

Kendall held Savannah's hand as they watched Savannah's mother pull out of the driveway in her Magenta colored car. Nikki waved goodbye to the both of them as she was now about to head off.

Savannah waved goodbye to her mother, bravely.

It's been about a few weeks since her mother has gotten out of the house, even since her mother's mom passed away from getting electrocuted by Fury.

The memory still shook Savannah's mind but, she knew that she had to be strong. For the team, her brother, Tyler and her best friend, Kendall Morgan.

She didn't want anyone to see her crying, including Kendall.

Savannah continued waving silently as her mother was beginning to leave.

Her mom and James Navarro, her and Tyler's Dad were going out on a date. The two of them haven't seen each other, even since the separation.

James Navarro had been missing for quite some time but, he has returned with the Aqua Energem and he now was a Power Ranger.

Nikki rolled her window down to clearly look at the two.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Navarro. I'll take care of your daughter while you're gone." Kendall said, looking at Nikki and waving.

"Okay, Ms. Morgan. Savannah will show you the rest of the list once you two go back inside." Nikki said, before rolling the window up.

Nikki then began to leave.

Just as soon as Nikki disappeared out of sight, Savannah began to look up at Kendall.

Kendall reminded Savannah of her mother.

She was nice, sweet and very smart. Though, Kendall wasn't hesitant to ask questions or to come out of her shell.

Kendall looked down at the teen.

Kendall and Savannah have been best friends ever since Savannah was four years old and she was twelve years old.

Kendall was very protective of her and would not let Savannah fight alone, without her partner right beside her.

Their Energems were linked to each other.

"Kendall, kneel down beside me. I have something to give to you." Savannah said as she looked into Kendall's eyes.

Kendall looked into Savannah's brown eyes as she kneeled down beside the fifteen year old girl.

Savannah kneeled down beside Kendall and she began to kiss her on her cheek.

Kendall blushed.

She loved it when Savannah made love to her. She had someone to care about and take care of. She had someone who would look up to her. She didn't want to let Savannah go.

She wanted this to last longer.

She then began to kiss Savannah on her cheek.

Savannah could feel Kendall's sweet and gentle lips touch her left cheek.

She couldn't help but giggle and blush.

She was ticklish.

Kendall made sure that she was gentle.

Savannah had sensitive skin and whenever someone touched her roughly or shoved her, she would scream or hold onto the place where she was touched.

"Aren't you just the sweetest, Savannah?" Kendall said as she began to stroke the place where she kissed Savannah.

Savannah's cheeks turned a dark pink color, the color of her mother's Energem.

"Not talking, huh?" Kendall said as she looked at Savannah's dark pink cheeks.

She then began to think of a way to get Savannah to talk.

She remembered what Savannah liked the best and that was being picked up and treated like a cute little baby.

She looked at Savannah, who was looking down at her blue jean pocket.

Kendall had a smile on her face as she got up and reached her hands out to the young girl.

Savannah looked up at her and blinked, confused.

Kendall then placed one hand on Savannah's hip and began to pick Savannah up.

As Kendall was picking Savannah up to hold her, Savannah's Energem glowed and now, Kendall could pick her up, with no problem at all.

Savannah looked into Kendall's eyes and she could see a little memory of when she was the smallest girl in the four year old kindergarten class and she couldn't see the dinosaur skeleton of some sort of long neck dinosaur.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Okay, class. We're going to be going on a trip to the Dinosaur Museum so, find your buddy and pair up." Their teacher, Ms. Massey said as they were just to head out to where the bus was parked at._

 _Savannah looked around and saw everyone pairing up._

 _She felt as if she was the odd one out._

 _Just then, a little girl came walking over to Savannah._

 _She had long brown hair that was in a ponytail, brown blue eyes and she was wearing glasses._

" _Hi, Savannah. I'm Katherine." Katherine said as she held her hand out to Savannah._

 _Savannah began to hold Katherine's hand._

" _I'm Savannah. Savannah Cheyenne Navarro." Savannah said, introducing herself to Katherine as they were walking together out of the classroom._

" _It's nice to meet you, Savannah. I like your little Emerald Green dress." Katherine said as she looked at what Savannah was wearing._

 _Savannah was wearing an Emerald Green dress with black stockings and black dress shoes._

 _Her hair was up in pigtails, with dark green bows._

" _Thanks. I love your pink shirt." Savannah said as they were walking together towards the bus._

 _Katherine looked at her pink T-shirt that said_ _ **Princess**_ _in dark pink lettering. It had a small yellow crown on the edge of the last 's'._

" _Thanks. I'm my mother's little princess." Katherine said as they now arrived at the bus._

 _Ms. Massey stood right beside the doors and she let her students get on the bus._

 _Savannah sat down beside Katherine and just after everyone was on the bus, the bus began to move._

 _15 minutes later, they arrived at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum._

 _The group's tour guide was there, waiting for them._

 _Savannah looked out the window and saw a brown wooden Triceratops standing on the sign of the museum, as they were now about to get off the bus._

 _Savannah was behind Katherine as they were walking together towards the inside of the museum._

 _Both of the double glass doors were open, with a wooden door stopper wedged in._

 _As they were walking, the museum tour guide was beginning to talk to them._

" _As you can see, these fossils were found on the outside of the city." The tour guide explained as they were walking._

 _Savannah was amazed._

 _She didn't know what to think about the many fossils that were displayed._

 _There were some trilobite fossils that was on top of the sandhills of the touch tank and the one that impressed her the most of all was the brachiosaurus fossil._

" _This here is the brachiosaurus. The long neck dinosaur." The tour guide explained as everyone turned their attention to the fossil._

 _Now, everyone was wanting a closer look of the long neck dinosaur._

 _Savannah was shoved and pushed towards the back of the group._

 _She began to jump a little bit but, she wasn't getting any progress._

 _Over in one corner, near the right of the touch tank, there was a brown blonde haired girl._

 _She was skinny for her age and she was young. She was taller than Savannah. She was also wearing glasses, just like Katherine but, she was wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans. Her glasses were reddish purple._

 _She walked over towards the little girl._

 _Just when she got over to Savannah, she tapped the little girl on her shoulder._

 _Savannah looked at her._

" _Hello, little girl. I saw you having trouble looking at the brachiosaurus skeleton. I feel sorry for you. I just can't believe that they would push you, shove you and trample you like that but, don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. So, how old are you?" The young girl said, looking at the much younger girl._

" _I'm four years old." Savannah said, holding up four little fingers._

" _I'm twelve years old. What's your name?" The young girl asked, curiously._

" _I'm Savannah. Savannah Cheyenne Navarro. What's your name?" Savannah said, introducing herself to the taller girl._

" _I'm Kendall. Kendall Morgan but, you can call me Kendall." Young Kendall said, looking at Young Savannah._

 _Savannah smiled._

" _I saw you in the corner, all alone. You… You don't have any friends?" Savannah said, looking at Kendall, with a compassionate smile on her face._

" _Yeah. It's hard to get friends when you're working with your parents in a dinosaur museum." Kendall said, sighing._

 _Just then, a lightbulb went off over Savannah's hand._

" _Kendall?" Savannah said, looking at Kendall._

" _Yes, Savannah? I'm listening." Kendall said, with a smile on her face._

 _She was beginning to like the little girl._

" _Would you like to be my best friend?" Savannah asked, curiously but hesitant._

 _Kendall beamed at Savannah when she said that._

" _Yes. Of course I'll be your best friend." Kendall said as she now began to pick Savannah up and hold her._

 _Savannah was lightweight and Kendall could hold Savannah, with no problem._

 _Just when Kendall was holding her, Savannah could see a look of the brachiosaurus skeleton._

" _Can you see, Savannah?" Kendall asked as she looked into Savannah's eyes._

 _Savannah looked back at Kendall._

" _Yes. Thank you." Savannah said as she gave Kendall a quick kiss on her left cheek._

 _~End flashback ~_

"Savannah, are you okay? What happened?" Kendall asked, worried.

"So, that's how we became best friends?" Savannah said, in realization, after the flashback.

Kendall looked at her, concerned and confused.

"What do you mean, Savannah?" Kendall asked, confused.

"I was four years old and you was twelve. You saw me getting shoved, pushed and trampled on. You told me that you wouldn't let them hurt me." Savannah said, remembering what the flashback was about.

Kendall looked at her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Yes. Yes I did. You're very clever." Kendall said, analyzing what Savannah had just told her.

Savannah blushed.

"Well, let's get you in the house. Away from this hot weather." Kendall said as Savannah began to lay her head down on her shoulder.

Kendall then opened the door and they went in.

 **(So, I began to think about this as SoaringEagle11 and I were doing our little story. Savannah and Kendall became best friends when both of the girls were young. I hope that you all stay tuned for chapter two. Please read and review.)**


	2. An Angelic Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge but, I own my OCs.**

The house was quiet as the two entered in. Too quiet, to be exact.

The living room and the kitchen were side by side to each other, rather parallel.

The only thing that made noise was the refrigerator, in the kitchen. It was humming.

As Kendall was carrying Savannah over to the couch, Savannah could see an angelic shadow, upstairs, wandering the hallway.

Could it be her grandmother that was killed two days after she and her mother bonded to their Energems?

Savannah shrugged her shoulders, silently.

"Here we are, Savannah." Kendall said as she set the young girl down.

Savannah sat down on the couch and began to scoot over, making room for Kendall to sit down right next to her.

Kendall sat down right beside her and began to place her hand on top of Savannah's.

"Savannah?" Kendall said.

Savannah looked into Kendall's hazel blue brown eyes.

"What is it, Ms. Morgan? I mean Kendall." Savannah said, hesitantly.

Kendall chuckled when she heard Savannah call her Ms. Morgan.

"Well, Savannah, this is my first time babysitting you so...Is there anything that I need to know about before we actually begin?" Kendall asked, a little bit nervous.

This was her first time babysitting Savannah and she was afraid that she was going to screw it up.

Savannah got up and let go of Kendall's hand.

She was now standing parallel of her best friend.

"You see, Kendall. My mom has a book of rules that you should know about me." Savannah began to say.

Kendall looked at her, confused.

"A rule book about you?" Kendall asked, rather confused.

Savannah nodded her head.

"Yes. When my Mom and James Navarro, my Dad had me and my brother, Tyler, we each had a book of rules, that explained how to take care of us, what our medical conditions were and other miscellaneous things." Savannah said, in explanation.

Kendall nodded her head, in understanding.

"I see but, why books instead of writing down a list?" Kendall asked, understanding what Savannah explained but, she was still confused.

"Because when my mom tried writing a list, she forgot to put in the most important facts." Savannah explained.

"Now, I see why." Kendall said, looking at Savannah and smiling.

She was finally understanding what Savannah explained before.

"Yes. That's how my mom and dad could see in the differences in both me and Tyler." Savannah said, remembering something else.

Kendall looked around the living room.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Morgan? I mean, Kendall?" Savannah said, in wonder.

She had heard Tyler, Shelby, Riley, Chase and Sir Ivan call Kendall 'Ms. Morgan' so many times that it was getting stuck in her head.

Kendall, yet again chuckled.

"I was just wondering where your mom would keep the two books. It's not like I want to know about Tyler's personal things. What's most important is that now, I can get to know you a little bit more." Kendall said, being serious and then blushing.

She was embarrassed that she put Savannah's brother into the conversation.

"If I was a special and secret book, where would I hide?" Savannah asked.

Kendall began to think.

Just as she was thinking, a light bulb came on, over her head.

"Someplace secret, where no one would get to it." Kendall said, answering the question that Savannah had asked her.

Savannah began to think and ponder.

 _If I was a super special book, where would I be kept at?_ Savannah asked herself as she looked around the living room.

Just then, Savannah exactly remembered where her mother had put their special books.

"My mom hid the two books in her bedroom." Savannah said, in realization.

Kendall looked at Savannah for a moment before looking up the stairs.

"Alright. You can go get them. Better yet, I'll come with you." Kendall said, saying that last part while blushing.

The color from Savannah's face flushed when Kendall said that last part.

She was afraid that whoever was haunting the upstairs hallway could hurt Kendall. She wanted to protect Kendall.

They were best friends and after all, Savannah was a Power Ranger.

Savannah was hesitantly looking upstairs and then back at Kendall.

Kendall realized the scared expression that was on Savannah's face.

"Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall asked, with concern.

Savannah was sweating and hesitantly looking upstairs and then back at Kendall.

"Kendall, I… I need to go up there...by...by myself. Y...you stay here." Savannah said, in a hesitant but protective voice.

Kendall looked at Savannah, with worry.

"Are you sure that you don't need me to go with you?" Kendall asked, still unsure of what was going on with her best friend.

"I'm… I'm sure, Kendall. I got this." Savannah said, in an hesitant but, confident voice as she began walking over towards the stairs.

Kendall watched as her confident friend mounted the stairs.

She was worried that whatever was bothering Savannah, it wouldn't be good.

Savannah reached the top of the stairs and was now about to walk down the hallway towards her mother's room.

Just as she was walking down the hallway, she began to hear a loud CREAK.

She jumped.

"Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall asked, from downstairs.

Savannah's heart was rapidly beating.

She was definitely afraid of what was haunting the hallway but, she had to stay strong and not let anything get to her or Kendall.

"I'm fine." Savannah said, in a reassuring voice.

Yet, she was afraid that the thing was onto her.

"Alright but, be careful." Kendall called, from downstairs.

Savannah silently nodded her head and continued on towards her mother's room.

She arrived at the door to her mother's room. The loud creaking that she heard a little while ago stopped and it was now quiet again.

She now placed her hand on the cold doorknob and began to turn it. The door opened and all that Savannah could see was darkness, that was as black as the night itself.

Savannah felt a cool breeze touch the top of her shoulders.

She flipped the light switch on and was now looking around her mother's room.

Shannon Nicole Navarro had a very interesting bedroom. Everything was Magenta. Her queen sized bed, the carpeting, the curtains… Well, almost everything was Magenta, except for the dresser, the mirror and the flat screen TV.

 _If I was a super special book, where would I hide?_ Savannah asked herself as she began her mission.

Just after Savannah looked in the first three dresser drawers, she then pulled the last dresser drawer out and found two journals.

One of them was Emerald Green while the other one was red. Each of the journals had a picture of Savannah and Tyler, when they were little babies.

Savannah was silently giggling.

She couldn't believe how cute that she and her brother was.

Since Tyler was on his date with Shelby, Savannah decided to only grab her journal that her mother kept of her when she was a baby.

Savannah turned the light off and left her mother's room.

Just after Savannah got out of her mother's room, the whole hallway was now bathed in a bright white light.

Savannah covered her eyes and dropped the journal on the floor.

Kendall was downstairs, reading something in a book when she heard the loud THUD.

The bright white light dimmed and Savannah uncovered her eyes very slowly.

"Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall said, concerned.

There were ringing in Savannah's ears and she could barely hear.

Savannah could slightly hear Kendall's voice.

She didn't respond back.

Her eyes were now trained on the angelic figure before her.

The angelic figure that was standing before Savannah looked a whole lot like Savannah's deceased grandmother. She had brown gray hair and brown eyes. Her body was thin and clothed in a white gown. She had wings that had just sprouted out of her back and on the top of her head was a golden halo.

The angelic figure held a hand out to Savannah.

Savannah held onto the angel's hand as she helped her up.

"Gr-Grandma?"

 **(Okay. So, Kendall needs to know more Savannah so, Savannah tells her that she has something upstairs in her mother's room that would help Kendall more. So, Savannah goes upstairs to get what they need. Just as she comes out with what Kendall needs, a bright white light appears. Is it Savannah's grandmother? I hope that you all stay tuned for chapter three and don't listen to If We Burn You Burn With Us 2. Please continue reading and reviewing my stories and don't listen to these liars that are trying to make me look like I'm the bully, because I'm not.)**


	3. Here Comes Trouble

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Supercharge or its characters but, I own my OCs.**_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Kendall looked at Savannah for a moment before looking up the stairs._

 _"Alright. You can go get them. Better yet, I'll come with you." Kendall said, saying that last part while blushing._

 _The color from Savannah's face flushed when Kendall said that last part._

 _She was afraid that whoever was haunting the upstairs hallway could hurt Kendall. She wanted to protect Kendall._

 _They were best friends and after all, Savannah was a Power Ranger._

 _Savannah was hesitantly looking upstairs and then back at Kendall._

 _Kendall realized the scared expression that was on Savannah's face._

 _"Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall asked, with concern._

 _Savannah was sweating and hesitantly looking upstairs and then back at Kendall._

 _"Kendall, I… I need to go up there...by...by myself. Y...you stay here." Savannah said, in a hesitant but protective voice._

 _Kendall looked at Savannah, with worry._

 _"Are you sure that you don't need me to go with you?" Kendall asked, still unsure of what was going on with her best friend._

 _"I'm… I'm sure, Kendall. I got this." Savannah said, in an hesitant but, confident voice as she began walking over towards the stairs._

 _Kendall watched as her confident friend mounted the stairs._

 _She was worried that whatever was bothering Savannah, it wouldn't be good._

 _Savannah reached the top of the stairs and was now about to walk down the hallway towards her mother's room._

 _Just as she was walking down the hallway, she began to hear a loud CREAK._

 _She jumped._

 _"Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall asked, from downstairs._

 _Savannah's heart was rapidly beating._

 _She was definitely afraid of what was haunting the hallway but, she had to stay strong and not let anything get to her or Kendall._

 _"I'm fine." Savannah said, in a reassuring voice._

 _Yet, she was afraid that the thing was onto her._

 _"Alright but, be careful." Kendall called, from downstairs._

 _Savannah silently nodded her head and continued on towards her mother's room._

 _She arrived at the door to her mother's room. The loud creaking that she heard a little while ago stopped and it was now quiet again._

 _She now placed her hand on the cold doorknob and began to turn it. The door opened and all that Savannah could see was darkness, that was as black as the night itself._

 _Savannah felt a cool breeze touch the top of her shoulders._

 _She flipped the light switch on and was now looking around her mother's room._

 _Shannon Nicole Navarro had a very interesting bedroom. Everything was Magenta. Her queen sized bed, the carpeting, the curtains… Well, almost everything was Magenta, except for the dresser, the mirror and the flat screen TV._

 _If I was a super special book, where would I hide? Savannah asked herself as she began her mission._

 _Just after Savannah looked in the first three dresser drawers, she then pulled the last dresser drawer out and found two journals._

 _One of them was Emerald Green while the other one was red. Each of the journals had a picture of Savannah and Tyler, when they were little babies._

 _Savannah was silently giggling._

 _She couldn't believe how cute that she and her brother was._

 _Since Tyler was on his date with Shelby, Savannah decided to only grab her journal that her mother kept of her when she was a baby._

 _Savannah turned the light off and left her mother's room._

 _Just after Savannah got out of her mother's room, the whole hallway was now bathed in a bright white light._

 _Savannah covered her eyes and dropped the journal on the floor._

 _Kendall was downstairs, reading something in a book when she heard the loud THUD._

 _The bright white light dimmed and Savannah uncovered her eyes very slowly._

 _"Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall said, concerned._

 _There were ringing in Savannah's ears and she could barely hear._

 _Savannah could slightly hear Kendall's voice._

 _She didn't respond back._

 _Her eyes were now trained on the angelic figure before her._

 _The angelic figure that was standing before Savannah looked a whole lot like Savannah's deceased grandmother. She had brown gray hair and brown eyes. Her body was thin and clothed in a white gown. She had wings that had just sprouted out of her back and on the top of her head was a golden halo._

 _The angelic figure held a hand out to Savannah._

 _Savannah held onto the angel's hand as she helped her up._

 _"Gr-Grandma?"_

~ End flashback ~

The angelic figure chuckled.

"Savannah, of course it's me. I wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for my daughter and my granddaughter who tried to protect me against the cat lion monster." Savannah's grandmother said as she looked into her granddaughter's eyes, in sympathy.

Savannah then remembered who her grandmother was talking about.

"Fury. He wanted us destroyed." Savannah said, in guilt.

"I know but, I didn't want that to happen to the both of you so, I got destroyed in your place." Savannah's grandmother said, feeling bad.

Savannah looked down at the floor, in shame.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I...I wasn't strong enough." Savannah said as her knees were trembling and shaking, causing her to fall onto the floor.

Downstairs, as Kendall was sleeping, she could hear a loud THUD.

She instantly woke up.

"Savannah!" Kendall said, concerned.

 _The theme song begins to play as the scene fades out. We see an island volcano and a Red T-Rex Zord comes jumping out. The scene then switches to Snide and to Brennan Mejia, Camille Hyde, Yoshi Sudarso, Michael Taber and James Davies in certain scenes of episodes._

🎶 _In a world full of strife_

 _We must fight to survive_

 _Try to break the chains that divide_

 _There is only one chance to take the right stance_

 _Hold tight_

 _Keep our powers alive_

 _Go go Power Rangers_

 _Don't you ever stop_

 _Go go Power Rangers_

 _You will rise up to the top_

 _Dino Supercharge forever_

 _Lost Legion_

 _Altogether_

 _Power Rangers_

 _Power Rangers_

 _Dino Supercharge Lost Legion🎶_

 _The theme song ends and we arrive back to where Savannah trembles on the floor._

Savannah could hear the sound of lightning coming from Fury's saber, reminding her of when her grandmother took the hit for her and her mother both.

Savannah curled up in a ball and screamed.

Downstairs, when Kendall heard the scream, she instantly got up and ran up the stairs.

"Savannah? Savannah!" Kendall said, worried about her best friend.

She was worried that something bad had gotten to Savannah.

When she got up the stairs, she saw Savannah curled up into a ball and was screaming.

Kendall looked around for anything that could have gotten to Savannah and hurt her.

Apparently, the angel of Savannah's grandmother had disappeared before Kendall was hurrying up the stairs.

Kendall kneeled down to her best friend.

"Savannah? Savannah, are you alright?" Kendall asked, concerned.

Savannah then began to hear the sweet voice of her best friend Kendall Morgan.

She uncovered her ears and also began to uncurl from her ball.

Savannah looked up and saw Kendall.

"Savannah, are you okay?" Kendall asked as she began to help her sit up.

Savannah moaned and continued to look at Kendall, silently.

She could see all that had happened with the whole tragic day just within Kendall's hazel eyes.

"No...Grandmother…" Savannah said as she clenched her fists and her eyes began to water.

Kendall now knew that Savannah was reminiscing the tragic day when her grandmother decided to protect her and her mother from Fury.

She then pulled Savannah into a reassuring hug.

Savannah hugged Kendall and began to let her bubble burst, releasing all of the stress and all of the horrible sadness that she had kept inside of her, in a great and huge bubble.

"There there, Savannah. It's okay. I'm not going to let it happen again. I promise. I'm here to protect you and love you for who you are. There's nothing that'll get to us. I'll make sure of that." Kendall said, solemnly vowing.

She was sure of what she said.

Just as Savannah was hugging Kendall, she began to hear laughter.

Savannah pulled away and looked at her.

"Did you hear that?" Savannah said as she began to look around.

Kendall still held onto Savannah's hand and began to look around as well.

They then heard the laughter get louder and louder.

Kendall then let go of Savannah's hand as she heard beeping downstairs.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Savannah asked, worried.

Kendall looked at Savannah and helped her up.

"Come with me." Kendall said as she grabbed Savannah's hand, urgently and both of them began to go downstairs, where the beeping was coming from.

When they got downstairs, the beeping was urgent and loud.

Kendall and Savannah sat down on the couch and began to look at the computer that Kendall had brung with her so that she would be the first to know if any of Sledge's or Snide's goons were in a ten block radius of the house.

When Kendall looked at the computer, she sighed.

"Oh good grief." She said as she looked at the screen and saw a 3D diagram of the house and there were red dots on the upstairs floor, indicating that there was signs of Sledge's and Snide's monsters.

Savannah looked at the screen, shocked.

"What… What are they?" Savannah asked, worried and concerned.

Kendall then pulled Savannah close to her.

"Alien vital signs detected upstairs." Kendall said as she looked from the screen to upstairs and back to Savannah.

 **(Sorry for the late update on this story everyone but I've hadn't had enough inspiration to write since the tragic night of the 9th of June. Anyways, I hope that you do like this chapter and prepare to stay tuned for the next episode.)**


End file.
